


"It's Never Twins, John..."

by notjustmom



Series: Proof [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, payment of a debt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title inspired from TAB, of course...this wee fic tells of the bet our boys made that Sherlock lost in 'How to Share a Cab in London'</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's Never Twins, John..."

"Never?"

"Not once."

"Has to happen some day."

"No, it doesn't."

"All right, you cocky git, I propose a bet."

Sherlock eyes popped as he was on the edge of almost right...there.

"Johnnnnnn."

He collapsed on John's chest and waited til his mind rebooted.

"A bet?"

"Uhn-hmmm....if we ever have a case where twins did indeed do it..."

"Uh-huh?"

"You have to....mmmmm....make sure there is milk in the fridge for a week...ohhhhhhdammmmmmnnn...and uhmmmmmmmm...stop that fer a second, yes...THAT!"

Sherlock grinned down at John, who was seconds away from losing his mind, and stopped 'that.'

"Milk for a week and?"

"And...you make dinner in the buff every night that week, you can wear an apron...that's it...I get to choose the recipes...."

"Deal. Would you like me to continue?"

"YES.....now....please.....godiloveyoudonteverstopdoingthhhhhatttttt."

 

"They weren't even identical, John."

"Never said they had to be."

"They look nothing alike, she is two inches taller than him...and...ouch...."

"I told you to wear an apron, idiot."

"Don't be smug, John. Ouch."

John sat smugly, sipping his tea(with plenty of milk) and watched appreciatively as Sherlock made a full fry-up at eleven in the evening following their cab ride home from the case John would later dub, "It's Never Twins, John..." because no matter Sherlock's other faults, he never welched on a bet.

**Author's Note:**

> They did have to hit the shops before Fred drove them home, so John could buy the ingredients for the following week's meals. He did make Sherlock stand in line behind him to buy the milk. Of course he did.


End file.
